Sex Changes
by Black Ladybug
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up one morning to find they have been transformed into women by a witch.
1. Prologue

Posted this over on Supernaturalville and got a pretty good responce. Figured posting it here couldn't hurt. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Dean left the small bar and headed to the Impala. "Hey, I think you left these." He turned to see a young blonde girl standing with his keys extended to him.

"Thanks." He grinned, stepping toward her, his hand outstretched for the key ring. She smiled shyly at him and closed the space between them, putting the cold metal in his warm hand. He looked her over and smiled slyly. She was beautiful.

She inched closer to him, placing a kiss on his lips. "You're welcome Dean." she whispered.

Stepping back, eyes wide, he stared at her. "How did you know my name?"

~*~

A girlish scream jerked Sam from his sleep. Jumping from his bed he ran to the bathroom to find the source. He slid to a stop against the doorframe and saw a young woman standing in nothing but a pair of boxers staring at the mirror. He looked to Dean's bed, but his bother was gone.

"What's wro--" He paused, taken aback by his own voice.

The girl turned to him, above her left breast was a tattoo: the protection tattoo Sam and Dean shared.

"Sammy?" The girl asked, sounding strangely familiar. She ran a hand through her short, dirty blonde hair and tried to keep from grinning.

"Dean?" Sam squeaked out and stepped in front of the mirror. He saw a short, attractive girl with long brown hair. "What happened?" He leaned closer to the mirror and examined his face.

Sam looked over to see the girl looking down at her breasts and bouncing slightly. "Dude, I'm hot." Looking up she playfully smacked Sam's shoulder. "So are you. But, not as hot as me."

Sam jutted out his bottom lip and looked at the floor. "We have to figure out what happened to us."


	2. Chapter 1

Dean stepped out of the shower, taking a towel from the rack and drying off his new body. "Dude… Do you really have to be in here while I shower?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." He said, giving his brother a knowing look. "I know you Dean. If I wasn't keeping tabs on you, we'd never get anything done. Honestly, I want my body back." He said, searching through the book in his lap.

"I want mine back too, but I'm going to enjoy this one for the time being." He grinned and wrapped the towel around himself before leaving the bathroom.

Sam leapt from his perch and followed. "I think I might have figured it out." Sam said as Dean pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Dude… we need to go shopping…" Dean said; looking down as the buttoned jeans fell from his waist to the floor.

"Just wear a belt." Sam scoffed as he grabbed a pair of pants from his bag and held them up. "Well… One pair of clothes couldn't hurt."

Dean laughed realizing how short Sam was now. "Dude, how come I'm taller than you now?"

Sam, quite agitated, glared at Dean; he set down the jeans and sat on the bed looking at the glowing screen of the laptop. "As far as I can tell it's either a trickster or a witch's spell…" he trailed a little before glancing at Dean and seeing a look he knew all too well. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively, trying to look innocent.

"I know that look, Dean. What did you do?"

He sighed, "Alright. I went to the bar the other night."

"Yeah, and?" Sam looked expectant, folding his arms over the well developed breasts on his chest.

"I met this girl." He started, pulling on a black t-shirt.

"Okay… That's not giving me a lot. Was she a witch was it--?"

"Just give me a second." He said, cutting Sam off. "She knew my name, which freaked me out a bit." he pulled on the jeans once more and tightened the belt. He sighed having to puncture a new hole in the leather. "She got all grabby."

"And you turned her down?"

"I told her to get the hell away from me. Turned to the car and when I looked back she was gone."

Sam hung his head. "I think you pissed off a witch."

"Maybe it's a vengeance demon?" Dean grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "But it's not all that bad. We'll figure a way to reverse it, but in the mean time, I need some clothes that fit." He smiled and pulled on a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Sam sighed and pulled on some clothes. "I don't know the first thing about women's clothes." He mumbled to himself and followed Dean to the Impala.

Dean got into the drivers seat; putting the key in the ignition. He stretched to reach the peddles, "Okay, this sucks." He mumbled as the car started.

Sam got into the passenger side and sighed. "I look ridiculous." He whined, tugging slightly on the jeans he wore. "I don't like being short." He whispered under his breath causing Dean to laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the comments! They're what I live for!

* * *

Perusing the fitted baby doll t-shirts Dean grinned. He was enjoying himself a little too much while Sam followed him around and stared at the floor. Deans head shot up, realization in his eyes. "Dude," He started as he looked over at his brother.

Sam raised his eyebrows quizzically. "I don't think I like that look."

"We need bras." Dean said, glancing over Sam's head to the intimate apparel section. He grinned and started to drag Sam by the arm to the other side of the store.

"Dean, we don't. Come on. It's only going to be this one day and--" Sam protested, but was cut off.

"Sam. Knock it off." Dean leaned back, whispering. "I can't stand having them bounce around so much."

Sighing with defeat, Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine…" He grumbled and followed his brother.

Dean walked over to the assortment of bras and panty sets. He picked up a dark blue lace bra and smirked slightly as he held it up to Sam. "Wonder if it comes in your size?" He laughed. Sam blushed slightly and turned away looking disinterested.

"Can I help you find anything?" Came a friendly voice from behind them. Dean turned and saw a young brunette sales girl.

"Yes, actually." He smiled, pausing a moment. "My sister would like to know if you have this in her size." He asked, holding up the bra set he showed Sam.

She took the garment and smiled at Sam. "Well what size are you, Hun?" She smiled sweetly.

Sam stammered but before he could say anything Dean spoke up. "She's not sure. Never worn a real bra in her life."

"And you have?" Sam asked sarcastically, hoping to God the answer wasn't yes. Knowing Dean, it could have been.

"No, actually." He frowned at Sam.

The sales girl looked slightly bewildered. "Sports bra fans then?" She questioned, pulling a measuring tape from her pocket.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, smiling at her.

"Well," She smiled and stretched out the tape in her hands. "Let's go to the dressing room and I'll get you measured!" Her voice had a sing-song quality to it. She seemed a bit overly happy as she practically dragged Sam to the fitting rooms. Dean followed chuckling quietly to himself. Sam flung his hand back and smacked Dean's arm; Dean only let out a small giggle in response.

The slender brunette smiled at them and opened a fitting room. "If you'll just hold your arms out I'll take your measurements and find a few styles for you." She told Sam as he stepped into the stall. He held out his arms, trying to suppress a sigh. "I know, it's a little unnerving your first time, but it'll be alright." She smiled reassuringly and pulled the tape around Sam.

Dean stood to the side and tried not to laugh at the uncomfortable on Sam's face.

"Well, you seem to be a 34D." She said, turning to the large dresser behind her with different bra sizes in each drawer. She pulled out a couple different ones and handed them to Sam. "Try these and I'll be right back with you." She smiled at Sam and closed the door.

Turning to Dean she smiled. "Now, how about you?" Dean grinned holding his arms out. She wrapped the tape around his body and measured. "34 double D." She stated, still smiling.

"Really?" Dean asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, well if you will step in here I'll find you a few styles." She smiled, opening a fitting room for him.

"Thank you." He smiled and stepped in as she closed the door behind him. He pulled his shirts off quickly and looked at himself in the mirror, a small grin spreading across his lips. "Hey Sammy," He called to his brother.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"How's it going over there?"

Sam only grumbled a reply. Dean laughed and bounced slightly as he watched his reflection. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I found these for you. Try them and let me know how they feel." The girl told him as she put them over the top of the door.

"Thank you." Dean said, looking over the couple of bras in his hands. He pulled on a black and pink bio cut and admired it. "Damn." He murmured to himself.

He heard the sales girl knock on Sam's dressing room. "How are you in there?"

"Fine…" Sam trailed a little.

"Can I have a look?"

"What?" Sam sounded shocked.

"So I can see how it fits." The girl explained to him.

Sam opened the door and let the girl in. She smiled and looked Sam over. He looked nervous. "No need to be shy." She smiled. "It fits nicely. Would you like to try any other styles?"

"No, I think this one will be fine." Sam smiled at her.

"Alright." She nodded and left the dressing room. Before she could knock Dean had already opened the door for her to come in.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "What do you think?" He asked the girl as she stepped into the room with him. He turned in a circle for her.

"Did you try any of the others?" She asked, smiling.

"No, I think I like this one." Dean said, placing his hands over his breasts and squeezing gently.

"Would you like another colour or anything?"

"Nope. Just this one and the one h-- she wants." He tilted his head toward the other dressing room Sam was in.

"Alright." She smiled at him. "Would you like me to wrap them up for you?"

"No. If it's okay we'll wear them?" He asked, more than stated.

"Of course." She smiled warmly at him. She reached out to the table and took a pair of scissors from the drawer; turning to Dean she reached forward and snipped the tag off the bra. "I'll get these to the register for you. Just ask for Anna."

"Thank you." He grinned at her as she turned to leave. "Oh, can we get the matching underwear as well?"

"Of course!" She smiled warmly. "I'll get those to the front as well." She left, closing the door behind her.

Dean pulled on his shirts and left the dressing room. He saw Sam standing out by the racks of jeans and walked over to him.

"That was totally embarrassing." Sam grumbled at his brother.

"It was not." Dean rolled his eyes and picked up a pair of jeans.

After finding a few pairs of jeans and a couple fitted t-shirts, Dean and Sam made their way to the register where Anna was standing. She smiled at them. "Did you find everything alright?"

"I think so." Dean smiled and handed her a credit card.

She took the small plastic card and frowned slightly. "Thomas Oberman?"

Dean's eyes widened. "It's my husbands' card." He smiled at her.

She nodded and rung up the purchases. "Have a nice day, ladies." She said as Sam and Dean left the shop.

"I never want to go into a women's clothing store again…" Sam mumbled.

* * *

I've had a bra fitting and that's pretty much exactly what it's like. Only a little more embarrassing. Anyway! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Dean looked himself over in the mirror as he tried on the new clothes he bought. "I don't see why you can't just enjoy yourself." He told Sam as he left the bathroom and sat next to Sam on his bed.

"Because Dean… I liked who I was." He replied stiffly, not looking away from the computer screen. Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh and stood, straightening the black fitted t-shirt he was wearing. "Don't give me that Dean. You got us into this."

"It's not completely my fault." He spat back. Letting out an agitated sigh he flopped on his own bed and stared up at the spinning ceiling fan. "Let's just go back to the bar and see if we can find her."

"Fine." Sam agreed with a huff, closing his laptop and folding his arms over his chest. "I get hit on and it's your ass." He grumbled.

Dean walked into the pub, a small grin playing on his lips. Looking over his shoulder to Sam he sighed and grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him along with him to a table. "Just sit here and look pretty." Dean smirked, but before Sam could retort Dean had already started walking away.

He walked up to the bar and leaned against it, giving a flirtatious smile to the short blonde beside him. She raised an eyebrow and walked off, drink in hand, shaking her head. A frown threatened Dean's lips, but he quickly recovered when the bartender walked over to him.

"What can I get you, pretty lady?" He asked, setting down the glass he was drying and leaning his hands against the bar.

He thought for only a moment before responding. "A couple Purple Nurples for me and my sister." He smiled widely, tilting his head back toward the table he sat Sam at.

The bar tender looked back at Sam and smiled at the girl he saw looking around nervously. "Not the bar type, huh?" He asked, pouring the shots.

"She's just shy." Dean chuckled, taking the shots and heading back to Sam. He set the drinks on the table and smiled at his brother. "Drink up."

"What is it?" Sam looked at the purple liquid, inspecting it.

"A Purple Nurple. Now drink it." Dean rolled his eyes and took his shot.

Sam sighed, "We are not here to drink. We're here to find that girl."

Dean looked around quickly. "I don't see her. Maybe she's at the bar…" He trailed off; a sly grin tugged at his lips as he downed Sam's shot and headed back to the bar for another drink.

Sam sighed; it was pointless to try to argue. He looked down at the table and traced the lines in the stained wood. He looked up when Dean sat down again.

"I bring a peace offering." He smiled, sliding a frosted mug of beer toward Sam.

He smiled slightly, "Thanks." he murmured before taking a drink.

Dean sipped his own beer and looked around. He noticed a few men staring at the two of them. He leaned over to Sam, "I wonder how many phone numbers I could get. See if I still have it as a woman."

A disgusted look flashed across Sam's face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Not like that Sammy!" He ducked his head a little, realizing he had spoken a bit loudly. "I just want to pass the time. Besides," He looked around the bar again. "I don't see her."

An hour went by and Dean had spent a lot of time talking with different men and women while Sam sat at their table and drank, hoping to leave or spot the witch soon.

Dean came strolling back to sit by Sam. "Well, she's a regular. Comes in every Thursday and Friday."

"Really? All this time you were finding out about this girl?" Sam asked, slightly shocked to find his brother doing recon work.

"Dude! What do you take me for? I wasn't just flirting with guys for the hell of it." He sipped his beer and shivered a little. "I feel dirty. I think I need a shower." Sam tried to stifle a laugh. "It's not funny, Sam."

"Whatever you say." He chuckled, finishing his drink.

Dean grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. "I didn't see you doing anything but sit here and feel sorry for yourself."

"Well.. I'm just not comfortable flirting with men for information." He drunkenly laughed.

Sighing, Dean stood from the table and made his way back to the bar. He leaned against it, waiting for the bartender to finish what he was doing and give him another drink. Dean's eyes widened when he felt a strong hand cupping his butt. He straightened and turned swiftly to face his molester. He came to chest height on the man; tilting his head back he looked to the mans face. He was a large biker in a black t-shirt and faded jeans. The dim lights over head shined off his bald head. "Hey, Pretty."

Dean fought the urge to start a fight, knowing the body he was in would be too weak to hold this guy off. He just stared up at him, clenching his jaw and breathing steadily.

"Cat got your tongue?" The large man laughed.

At that moment Sam came up and threw his arm over Dean's shoulders. He kissed his cheek and smiled. "Let's go home." He smiled and dragged Dean along behind him.

Once they were outside Dean pulled away from his brother. "I could have handled him."

Sam laughed as he got in the car. "What were you gonna do? Boob him to death?" He chortled as he tried to stifle a giggle.

Dean just grumbled as he stretched to reach the peddles of the Impala and drove back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 4

Sitting up slowly and swinging his legs off the bed Sam groaned slightly, holding his head in his hands whilst staring at the floor. Dean shifted in his bed and rolled over to look at his brother. "Drink too much?" He asked, tossing the blankets aside and sliding off his bed.

Sam grumbled and lay back down putting the pillow over his head. Dean just chuckled a little and made his way into the bathroom to shower.

After drying off Dean wrapped the towel around the slender figure he now thought of as his own. A small smirk spread across his lips as he ran his hands over his sides, but the smile faded when he realized he may be stuck this way forever. He sighed, shaking off the feeling, before pulling on a pair of fitted black jeans.

Leaving the bathroom he put on a blue lace bra and pulled on a black tank top. "Sammy, come on. Get out of bed." He said, tossing his pillow off his bed at his brother.

"Nooo…" Sam groaned and rolled over, pulling both pillows over his head.

Dean shook his head and pulled on a pair of boots. "Come on Sam. I'm hungry."

After a while Dean finally got his brother out of bed and to the nearest diner. Once seated, Sam curled into the fetal position against the wall of the booth. Dean scooted in across from the miserable looking girl. Trying not to laugh he slid the condensation covered glass of ice water toward Sam. "Drink up. It'll help."

The waitress came back a few minutes later to take their order. With every thing Dean ordered Sam just cringed and drank his water. The waitress turned to Sam expectantly, "What can I get for you Hun?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, thanks. Just some more water please." The waitress smiled at both of them and headed back to the kitchen.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly. "What are we going to do when we do find-- that girl?"

Dean shrugged and sipped his coffee. "I dunno. We'll figure it out." He smirked a little, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. As much as he enjoyed having a hot body, he missed being himself.

After breakfast Sam's hangover had subsided and he was a bit more talkative about their predicament. "We need to figure this out."

"We've gotta find her first." Dean replied, going through his clothes. "Bartender said she'd be there tonight."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he flopped on his bed. He picked up his laptop and started surfing the internet, ignoring Dean.

Sighing, Dean pulled on his jacket and left the hotel room. He walked through the parking lot, passing by the Impala. Feeling the need to explain himself he turned back to the car, running a hand over the frame. "Sorry baby, it's just too hard to drive you right now…" He frowned a little and started walking again.

Eventually Dean found himself at the bar with a pint in his hand. He wasn't really interested in drinking; the beverage was more of a prop to him at the moment as he sat watching the people around him. Sighing he sipped the beer and watched the door figuring she had to show up at some point during the night.

The bartender came by taking Dean's finally empty glass. "Waiting for someone?"

Turning slightly on the barstool Dean nodded. "Yeah, I was supposed to meet a friend here but she hasn't shown up yet."

"Let me guess…" he started "She's a shorter pretty blonde? Comes in twice a week?"

Dean turned around and looked at the bartender. "Yeah, you know her?"

The bartender shrugged a little. "Just that she's a regular. But there's something about her…" He paused, watching as a couple bikers came in the front door and took a table in the corner. He turned to Dean, keeping his voice low. "She's trouble. You should probably keep away from her if you know what's good for ya."

Dean nodded, a small grin playing on his lips. "I'll take that into consideration." He turned around on the stool, leaning his elbows on the bar as he took in his surroundings.

* * *

I know.. It's a filler chapter.. I'm good at procrastinating. sorry. But I am working on the next part! Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

okay, so we actually have some plot developement!!!

* * *

Sam looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed when he realized his brother had been gone nearly two hours. Pulling himself off the bed he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before leaving the hotel room. He walked up to the Impala and chewed at his lip. Hanging his head slightly he started walking to the small bar down the road.

Once Sam reached the parking lot he sensed something was wrong. He cautiously made his way into the bar, scanning the crowd for his brother. Spying Dean at the bar he smiled slightly with relief and walked over to sit next to him. "Hey--" He noticed the bartender looking at him expectantly, "De--Deanna…"

Dean turned quizzically to Sam and cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Yes, Samantha?"

Sam rolled his eyes a little and turned to the bar tender. "I'll take a beer, please." He said quickly to dismiss the bar tender before turning back to his brother. "Is she here?" He asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Not yet…" Dean grumbled a little.

Sam thanked the bartender when he received his beer and waited until he was out of ear shot. "Are you sure she'll be here? Maybe she caught onto us..."

The thought made Dean sneer as he sipped his beer. Sighing he set down the glass and turned around on his seat. He stiffened when he saw her walk through the door. "Sam…" He whispered and gestured toward the door with his eyes.

Sam glanced nonchalantly toward the door and nodded at his brother subtly as he sipped his drink. Both brothers turned their back to the door and leaned close to each other. "How are we going to do this?" Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged in agitation, "Look, we'll have to get her outside. There are too many people in here."

Sam hung his head slightly. "How are we going to do that?"

Dean turned on his seat and got off the bar stool. "Follow me." He grinned; walking over to the table where the young blonde was seated he smiled. "Hey, it's been a while." He greeted her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We should catch up. Let's go outside where it's a bit quieter." He pulled her to her feet and stood her between Sam and himself

"But--I--" She stammered as Sam and Dean guided her outside. "I really-- I'm fine inside. Please--"

Once the brothers got the girl outside they made their way around the side of the building where it was quiet. Dean slammed the girl against the side of the wall and pinned her there the best he could. "Remember me?"

She swallowed hard and blinked back tears. "D-Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, that's right Sweetheart." shaking his head slightly he turned to Sam. "That just sounds wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. "Look." He refocused himself on what was important and looked at the frightened girl against the wall. "We just want you to reverse what you did."

She took in a deep breath to calm herself which she found difficult with Dean's cold gaze on her. "I would, but you're safer like this. Trust me."

"What d'ya mean?!" Dean demanded pressing her shoulders harder into the building.

"He asked me to find you. I did that. I thought I was alright. Then..." she trailed off trying to choose her words carefully.

"Who asked you to find us?" Sam asked, slightly kinder than his brother.

"I can't tell you. If I do he said he'd kill me." Her chin quivered slightly and tears fell down her cheeks.

Dean loosened his grip on the girl and shook out his tension. "So this… Being a chick thing is because you didn't have the stomach to try and kill us?" She only nodded in response as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Just tell us who he is. We can protect you."

She shook her head, her eyes pleading. "No, you can't. No one can."

"Shouldn't have messed with the dark forces then." Dean spat at her.

With that she was crying again. "I didn't have much choice."

"There's always a choice." Sam tried to calm her."

"He has my baby sister." Was all that she could say.

Dean took a deep breath. What she said hit home for him, knowing all too well what family means. "Just change us back and we'll help you."

The girl looked at the ground and chewed on her bottom lip for a minute before looking back up at the women standing before her. "I don't know how…"

* * *

please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Dean asked, trying to hold back his frustration.

"Well… I-- it was kind of a fluke that it even worked at all…" she cast her eyes downward and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Dean turned his back, trying to calm himself. "Sam… what are we going to do?"

Sighing slightly, "Look," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you could just try. It'd help us out a lot and we can help you."

"I--I can try." She stammered, trying to compose herself.

"So she's going to try to turn us back tonight and when we wake up we should be us?" Dean kept going over it in his head but it sounded too easy.

"That's what she said. Let's just hope she's telling the truth." Sam sighed a little as they made their way back to their hotel for the night.

"I don't like it. We shouldn't have let her go so easy." The older brother grumbled as he opened the door to their hotel room. Walking into the dark room Dean tossed his coat onto a chair and walked over to his bed, flopping down with a heavy sigh.

"I don't like it either, Dean." Sam said as he closed the door behind him and sat on his bed across from his brother. "Let's just sleep on it and see what happens."

Dean rolled around on his bed a little trying to get his hand into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he stared at his brother, head cocked to the side.

"Trying to get my phone. I'm gonna order a pizza." He said as he succeeded in pulling his phone from his pocket.

"You can't be hungry at a time like this." Sam sighed a little.

"What? Is Sammy afraid she's getting a little pudge?" Dean laughed a bit and poked Sam's belly, trying to keep in a good mood. Sam just glared at his brother while he dialled for pizza.

Tossing his phone on his pillow he flopped on his bed. "I wonder if I could get the pizza for free if I answered in my underwear…" He wondered out loud.

"Dean? Really? I thought you wanted to be you again." Sam looked slightly disgusted.

"I do, but as I've told you before I'm going to enjoy this as long as I can. Especially if she can't change us back…" He said as he rolled over, his back to his brother.

Sam sighed, realizing Dean was right. There was no point in complaining about something they had no control over. He pulled out his laptop and began searching for other ways to change them back to normal.

When the pizza arrived Dean hopped off the bed in a black tank top and black lacy panties. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Why?"

"To see if I can get a free pizza." Dean replied and set his wallet on the table by the door before opening it.

"Hi, th--" The young pizza boy stammered a moment when he saw the nearly naked woman who answered the door. He handed the pizza over and stammered a little more.

Dean just smiled and took the pizza, setting it on the table by the door. He looked back at the delivery boy expectantly.

"Well uh.. Ha--have a good night." He said, his voice cracked a little as he began walking back to his car.

Closing the door Dean leaned against it and laughed. "That was awesome!"

"You saved fifteen bucks. Hooray for you." Sam muttered and closed his laptop.

Still giggling to himself Dean made his way to his bed with the pizza. "c'mon Sammy. Eat up." Giving in Sam took a piece of their free pizza.


End file.
